Robert Baron
Robert Baron (1630-1658) was an English poet and playwright. He was a successful plagiarist, his thefts passing unrecognised for more than a century after his death. Life According to Gerard Langbaine, Baron was born in 1630. He was the son of Robert Baron, an alderman of Norwich, where he attended grammar school. In 1645 Caius College, Cambridge, although there is no evidence that he took a degree. In 1646 he entered Gray's Inn.Robert Baron(1630-1658) at English Poetry, 1579-1830, Virginia Polytechnic Institute & State University. Web, Apr. 24, 2016. Baron's first printed work, "Eροτοπαιγνιον Erotopaignion, or the Cyprian Academy," is dated from "my chambers in Gray's Inn, 1 April 1647." It is dedicated to James Howell, the author of "Epistolæ Ho-Elianæ," who was perhaps his uncle. Howell in turn prefixed some verses to Baron's Pocula Castalia, published in 1801.John Joseph Knight, "[https://en.wikisource.org/wiki/Baron,_Robert_(fl.1645)_(DNB00) Baron, Robert (fl.1645)]", Dictionary of National Biography, Volume 3. Dictionary of National Biography. London: Smith, Elder & Co. 1885–1900. Wikisource, Web, Apr. 24 2016. Baron's best known work is a tragedy, entitled Mirza, said on the title-page to have been really acted in Persia in the last age. In an address to the reader, Baron acknowledges that the story is the same as that of Sir John Denham's Sophy, but adds: "I had finished three compleat acts of this tragedy before I saw that, nor was I then discouraged from proceeding." It is without date, but is dedicated to the king, whence probably it was not later than 1648. Denham's Sophy, meanwhile, first saw the light in 1642. In 1649 appeared Apologie for Paris for rejecting of Juno and Pallas and presenting of Ate's Golden Ball to Venus, &c. Pocula Castalia was published in 1650. After 1650, Baron disappeared, and nothing more was heard concerning him. Writing Whole passages of the "Cyprian Academy" and of Baron's other works are taken, scarcely altered, from the 1645 Poems of John Milton, who was little-known at that time. An exposure of the plagiarism is given in Thomas Warton's edition of Milton's minor poems, and is amplified in the sixth volume of the booksellers' edition of Milton's works, published in 1801. Warton says that Mirza is a copy of Ben Jonson's Catiline, which seems not quite just. John Genest gives an analysis of the story. There are one or two good and eminently dramatic lines in Mirza, which as yet have not been traced to any other writer. More than 100 pages of annotation are supplied by the author, thus swelling the book out to 264 pages. Langbaine, who anticipates Warton's assertion with regard to the resemblance between Mirza and Catiline, quotes passages from both which have a certain measure of resemblance, but scarcely support a charge stronger than imitation. He also states that Baron "is the first author taken notice of by Phillips in his Theatrum Poetarum, or his transcriber, Mr. Winstanley, in his Lives of the English Poets; and though neither of them give any other account of our author but what they collected from my former catalogue, printed 1680, yet, through a mistake in the method of that catalogue, they have ascrib'd many anonymous plays to the foregoing writers, which belonged not to them." The complaint is justified, since many attributions to Baron are mistaken. Publications Poetry *''Erotopaignion; or, the Cyprian academy''. London: W.W. for J. Hardesty, T. Huntington, & T. Jackson, 1647. *''An Apologie for Paris for Rejecting of Juno and Pallas, and Presenting of Ate's Golden Ball to Venus''. London: Thomas Dring, 1649. *''Pocula Castalia''. London: W.H. for Thomas Dring, 1650. Play *''Mirza: A tragedie''. London: Humphrey Moseley & Thomas Dring, 1647. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Robert Baron, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Apr. 24, 2016. References External links ;Poems *"The Cyprian Academy" ;About *Robert Baron (1630-1658) at English Poetry, 1579-1830 * "[https://en.wikisource.org/wiki/Baron,_Robert_(fl.1645)_(DNB00) Baron, Robert (fl.1645)]" Category:Year of death missing Category:17th-century English writers Category:17th-century dramatists and playwrights Category:English Renaissance dramatists Category:Alumni of Gonville and Caius College, Cambridge Category:Plagiarism Category:17th-century poets Category:1630 births Category:People educated at Norwich School (independent school) Category:English male dramatists and playwrights Category:English poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets